Pretty Pretty Please
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: puck sings to rachel with hot and heavy repercussion


Pretty Pretty Please

**A/N I hope you like this story below it just popped into my head while listen to f*uckin' perfect (remix) by travis garland. I feel like Ryan Murphy is missing out something spectacular in Puckleberry I wanna show that sometimes even the bad boys have heart.**

"Just shush for like 2 second Rach. I gotta tell you something. So please just listen" Noah Puckerman begged as he let out a nervous breath and began strumming the strings on his guitar effortlessly never letting his eyes leave the tiny brunette stood in front of him on porch her as rain showered down from the skies above.

_i know how you feel inside  
>your in love and so am i<br>but your with some other guy  
>i should be the one by your side<em>

_he cheated made you feel no good i  
>told you that he would<br>i knew he'd make you cry  
>your broken let me make it better<br>glue you back together just give me a try  
>ohh<em>

_pretty, pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
>like your less than f'in perfect<br>if you get with me i wont ever make you feel  
>any less than f'in perfect you'll see<em>

_at his house you find her clothes  
>tried to play you and say, "whose are those?"<br>he's so stupid here's how i know  
>what kind of genious would let perfection go woahh ohh<em>

As The words flowed from his heart, his soul. Rachel new exactly what he was trying to tell her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stepped down from porch to stop in from of him. Her hands clutched together pressed over heart as she saw through the open doors of his eyes to his soul. He was no longer the boy who once terminated her with hurtful words and cold beverages. He was boy who'd become a man . A man not afraid to let his guard down and open up his heart even at the most difficult times. He was the boy who'd give up more than just football for her . The boy she should have been with along.

_he's conceited only 'bout himself he  
>loves nobody else ah he aint even fly<br>you're broken lemme make it better  
>glue you back together just give me a try<br>ohh_

_pretty, pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
>like your less than f'in perfect<br>if you get with me i wont ever make you feel  
>any less than f'in perfect you'll see<em>

_its gonna take time girl to heal that hole (he left)  
>exactly how long i dont know<br>but you got pain and i know a remedy  
>you gotta start kickin' with someone like me<br>now your over analyzing all of your thoughts  
>start thinking its all of your fault<br>baby girl dont you go and blame yourself  
>cuz hes just a douche bag he's just a douche bag, he's just a douche bag<em>

He couldn't take his eyes of her. None of the cougars. Cheerios any women on the god damn planet is nothing compared the beauty in front of him. All he wanted to do was reach up and grab the stars in his hands and give them to her. To whisper to her the most perfect beautiful words that he she new deserved to hear. He tried so hard to fight this feeling hell you better believe it. But no matter how hard he tried his heart won every time. He new he'd do anything for his Jewish Princess. He'd run to ends of the earth and back again she to see her smile to see her happy. When she fails to find her strength he'd give her his own. He may not be Finn Hudson Golden boy. He was just Noah Nathaniel Puckerman a boy who'd fallen madly in love with most beautiful crazy assed girl in world.

_ohh yeahh_

_i was hoping you'd let me replace him  
>i would straight erase him<br>right out of your life_

_pretty, pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
>like your less than f'in perfect<br>if your get with me i wont ever make you feel  
>any less than f'in perfect you'll see<em>

_pretty, pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
>like your less than f'in perfect<br>if your here with me i wont ever make you feel  
>any less than f'in perfect you'll see <em>

The Final word left his lips softly as their eye's burned into each others. Removing his guitar from around him he let out another nervous breath as he watch the tiny girl in front of him. More tears made their way gently down her cheeks as she let her hands drop to her sides. Feeling a pang of doubt creep over him the notorious badass lowered his gaze to his feet. If she was gonna break his heart again he didn't want to look. Minutes felt like hours the only sounds that could be heard where the gentle thud of rain hitting ground and the sound of their heavy breathing. Then all of a sudden he felt her little hand cup his chin . Looking up back he let his eyes take her in features she looked so beautiful all he wanted to do was kiss her. To make everything better. Still she didn't say anything. Her lips curled up into a faint smile as she began trace her fingers along the outline of his jaw. Puck felt his lids flutter at her touch. He's had a lot of sex in his young life but nothing felt as intimate as this moment. Before he had a chance to say anything her lips pressed into his without warning in a searing kiss. The fire in him ignited and he gripped he waist in his hands pulling her as close to him as humanly possible afraid she'd pull back and say this was a mistake and he should leave. But to his relief she reached up on tips toe looping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. When air was necessary they pulled back slowly . Their eyes fluttered open simultaneously. "hey" Puck whispered softly as a smile spread across his lips. Rachel smiled back at him and nudge his nose with her own "hey yourself" replied. Running her hand down his arms she let out a little chuckle " god your soaking..I'm soaking" she giggled as she looked up at the rain falling on and around them. After a minute or so she brought her gaze back to him "lets go inside she whispered.

Her room is just like it was the last time he was in it. The Walls were still same bright yellow . glancing over at her dresser he saw the image of her singing into the mirror with her hair brush as he strummed on his guitar his mind flashed to them rolling about on her bed kissing hungrily. Turning around he found her standing behind him gripping a towel in her hand with a knowing expression etched on her face. "I still think of that day too Noah" she told him honestly . Reaching out he tangled his fingers in her wet hair "I was never gonna break up with you that day on the bleachers you know" he croaked nervously. Rachel rapped her hand over his "I know" she whispered back gently. Leaning into her he dipped his head and took her lips in his. Their kisses were slow and sensual as he backed her towards her bed. The towel she was holding dropped to the floor . Her hands ran up underneath his wet white wife beater sending shivers down his spin . Breaking the kiss she pulled the article of clothing over his head and let hit drop to floor with the towel. Not being able to control himself Puck pulled her closer to him and traced kisses down her neck and over her collar bone while he used his hands to slide slowly up her nightie. He gripped the hemline and pulled up over parting slightly to remove it completely. Revealing a pair of white lace panties hugging her tanned hips and butt. Needing more contact with him she reached down and unbuckled his belt. She didn't expect him to grab her hands to stop her. "wait. I hate to fucking say this but I can't do this Finn. I can't be that guy again" he exclaimed gently. Rachel shook her head " he's not my boyfriend any more" she explained. Grinning wildly he pulled her back against him kissing her with everything he had as she undid his shorts. Once she slide them over hi hips she used her foot to push them all the way down the floor for him to step out. Grinning lustfully at his erection. Silently thanking god he'd choose to go command. She couldn't rip her eyes his from his member. Reaching out she took him in her hand and started to gentle pump him . His hips jerked of their own accord as he cried out her name. "shit . Fuck Rach your killing me" he hissed with pleasure as she flicked her wrist , If she carried on her mistreating of his hard shaft he new he'd pull a Finn and no mail man would stop him from blowing his load in her delicate hand. Reaching down her pulled her up to him. "baby you have no fucking idea what you do to me. I gotta feel you around me" he murmured into her ear as backed her down onto her bed. "I want you so fucking bad " he continued while peppering kisses over breast ribs and naval. He stopped at the top of her pants and blow gently over the material coved nerves making her hips jerk just like his had moments before. Smirking a little he stood up and walk to the foot of the bad. Taking the corners of her panties in his fingers he slide them over her hip and things down her legs and let them slip to the floor. Pulling his wallet from his shorts pocket he he flipped it open and took a shiny foiled square. Ripping it open with his teeth he took the condom out and slipped it up over his length all whilst maintaining eye contact with his girl. She watched him hungrily as he pumped himself a couple of times. "stop teasing" she pouted. Chuckling the self proclaimed badass climbed back on the bed hovering over her he kissed her softly while stroking her cheek " are your sure about this" he questioned. Rachel kissed over his heart and smiled up at him "I love you" she told him "I more than ready" she confessed without hesitation. Smiling like the cat who caught the mouse he crashed his lips into hers "I love you to my Jewish Prince" he murmured. Tangling his fingers in hers as he position himself at her entrance . With a gentle kiss he slowly slide inside her. " baby baby baby" he painted "your so fucking tight" Rachel let out a little sigh and wiggle her hips giving him a silent word that she was ready for him to move. Slowly he pulled all the way out of her then pushed back in in a steady rhythm as she let out low little noises of pleasure . "oh Noah mmmm" she panted. Digging her nails into his shoulder blades she pushed head deep into the pillows trying to bit her lip . Her fathers were asleep across the hall and she didn't want them to wake up. Feeling her coming closer and closer to the edge he pumped into her faster as he rapped her legs around his waists "Rachel Rachel fuuuuck" he moaned a little to loud causing Rachel pull his lips down onto hers in a passionate kiss their tongues tangoed together as they used their bodies to say what they couldn't. Breaking the kiss she dug his toes into his butt "Noooahhhh" she let out. He felt her ready to explode not being able to control it orgasm he let go and together rode each others out before falling together in a tangled sweaty mess.

They lay for a few minutes in each others arms before Noah untangled himself from her to get up. " were are you going" she asked him worriedly while holding onto his arm. Kissing her forehead he smiled " baby I gotta ditch the condom. Promise I'll be right back" he assured her. Nodding her head gently she let go of his arm "ok , be quick . I want to cuddle" she sighed with a light smile. "promise baby" Noah said once again before going into her bathroom to rid himself of the condom.

Like he promised he was back in bed pulling her against him in no time. Stroking his chest she let out a happy sigh. "that song you sang" she began while peering up at "mm" Puck murmured as he kissed her shoulder " it was beautiful" she commented with a grin. Puck brushed his fingers up and down her arm then cupped her chin bringing her eye level with him "your beautiful" he responded with a smile. As she looked deep into his green/brown eyes she saw all the love he held for her. Kissing his jaw she nuzzled into crooked between neck and shoulder letting out a contented sigh knowing that no matter how hard things get how many time she feels like she's falling apart she'll always have him to glue her back together Noah Puckerman the badass with a heart.

END

**So that was my go at a M Rated Puckleberry fic. Really hope its realistic as im not really experienced with these kid of stories. **


End file.
